2019.02.04 - Tea and Carrots
|location= Rowanwood House - Ryan Hayes's Room |time= Date Unknown |players= }} Ryan is lying on his bed, wearing only a pair of jeans and a mossy green t-shirt, bare feet facing the door as the fellow stares up at the ceiling in thought. The air around him is softened with the sweet scent of honey, perhaps from the fellow's shampoo or something he had eaten. Ethan balances a large tray on one arm as he opens the door and lets himself in. He uses his foot to close the door again, carrying the tray to the tea table. "I brought you some chamomile tea. And some carrot sticks. How're you doing after...well, after?" Ryan looks up from his daydreaming to see ethan come in, and gives a soft smile. "Oh, hey. I'm...alright. I'm not hurt, but it was pretty surprising. At least the world didn't get nuked, so that is....always good." It'd been a stressful encounter, surely. "Thank you for bringing this up," he says softly. "Ah, how was evrything here?" Ethan picks up the tea table and moves it closer to the bed. "Did you say nuked? Are you saying there were nukes involved? I didn't even know there were nukes in San Francisco." He takes the teacup and sits on the edge of the bed, offering the cup to Ryan. "Just what went on out there?" Ryan sits up more fully, accepting the cup with a small, gracious nod. "Um, I'm not...certain, but I'm pretty sure that's what was going on. There were some vampires, and demons, and...an angel?" He means Angelus. "I'm not too sure. I think everything is okay, though, so that its...that's good." Ryan lets out a little sigh. "I knew that it was the end of the world, and all, but...I didn't think we'd have to deal with nukes or...that sort of thing, you know? I guess I forgot the wrld was out there. Ethan lifts the sugar bowl and cream pitcher, trying to smile. "Cream and sugar?" he asks, offering them to Ryan. "What's it like out there? Are there still people, going about their lives as if the apocalypse isn't happening?" Ryan rubs the back of his head. "Ah, no thanks. I think there are people still there, but it's like....a hazy sort of dream, very unreal. It's...I don't know." Ryan looks as if he's having a hard time remmebering the details. Perhaps the trip was a bit overwhelming for the fellow. Ethan moves the objects back to the tray, then takes the plate of carrot sticks. "Well, I'm glad you and the others made it back safely. I really wanted to go, but somebody had to stay here, make sure Michael didn't attack while everyone else was away." He drops his eyes as he offers the plate. "It's what I would have done, back in the day." Ryan watches Ethan closely, then takes a carrot stick and regards it. "This is a very even carrot stick, almost rectangular. Did you cut it? I looks very skilled." Ryan isn't interested in Ethan's past--that is to say, he's not interested in making someone relive their own difficult moments. He likes the fellow he's getting to know, and would rather see him smiling, it seems. "I love geometric shapes. I think math and food together...it's very pleasing. I wonder if there's a name for that sort of aesthetic?" Ethan blinks a few times, looking down at the plate in his hand. "Uh, yeah, I cut them up. Not that big a deal, really. Just...cut." He looks back to Ryan, eyes showing confusion. "I was never very good at math though. Actually, Aiden usually took my math classes for me." This causes him to blush a little, and he quickly glances away again. Ryan takes a bite of a carrot stick, then smiles to Ethan warmly. "I think it's neat that you're a twin. I find twins very fascinating." He reaches over and pats Ethan's arm slowly, his toes curling slowly and his hair flopping gently in his eyes. "I think it was really important that you stayed here, to make sure everyone was safe. I felt that I didn't have to worry knowing that you were watching things here." Ethan shivers suddenly, and he looks down to where Ryan had touched him. "Uh, yeah. There's lots of people here who can't fight, right? Sure, the house has defenses and all, the witches saw to that. But that doesn't mean there shouldn't be fighters here too. Warriors ready to defend the place." He slowly brings his gaze up to Ryan's eyes. "You confuse me sometimes, kid. You run hot and cold, and I don't know if I'm coming or going." Ryan nods as he munches on his carrot stick. "Even if the house has wards and defenses, I think the scary part of the apocalypse is that...you know, they're not going to be able to keep everyone safe forever. I'm glad you were here to keep everyone calm and safe." Ryan hums softly, his head tilted to the side. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I don't mean to be confusing in any way." Ethan catches Ryan's fingers in his own in a gentle grasp. "I mean, one minute, you're pushing me away, and the next, you're being...I dunno, being you." He glances awy again, cheeks coloring a little. "I'm really not such a bad guy, ya know. You could do a lot worse." Ryan doesn't retract his fingers when Ethan grips them, but he does lift his other hand to rub the back of his neck. "No, you're not a bad guy. I'm glad that we're friends," he says, a soft hum slipping from his lips. "Maybe you don't understand, but a stranger, focusing that much time and energy into hitting on me, it's not...something that I find appealing. I like having you around, and learning more about you, but I don't want anyone trying so hard to be with me when they don't know me. It's not personal, it's just...I think you're the only person that's expressed an interest." Ethan gently rubs Ryan's fingers. "I can't believe I'm the only guy who's interested in you. You're cute and smart, hella smart. And I didn't come here to...Well, it wasn't on my mind, I mean. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the foray into San Francisco yesterday. But like I said, you run hot and cold sometimes, and well...It just makes me..." He finally lets go of Ryan's fingers, pulling away from Ryan, but not standing up from the edge of the bed. "I should go. Let me know if you want anything else, okay?" Ryan blinks a few times, then frowns. "I'm not talking about today. I'm actually really happy that you're here, and that you came to check up on me. That is a good thing," he says softly. "I'm not tempermental, I just don't respond to people trying to pick me up. I'd rater get to know someone, be friends with them, like we are now." Ryan frowns just slightly. "I wish you wouldn't leave." Ethan chews at his lower lip, still not able to meet Ryan's gaze. "I don't know any other way, Ryan. I see a guy that I'd like to get together with, and I let him know how I feel. I come on strong, because the guys I like are into strong guys. The sort of guys who can stand up and fight for them, protect them. But then, you don't need protecting, do you? You can fight for yourself. You don't need me." "You're more than someone who fights and protects, though. I don't always need someone to fight for me, but that doesn't mean I don't need someone. Maybe I don't need anyone, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't like someone." Is it a riddle? Ryan's not trying to be so puzzling! "If every person were only one thing to each other person, I don't think people would be able to sustain those sorts of bonds. People are complex and varied, and trying to identify our connections to one another is a difficult task. I think it is more simple to just be there for someone, and be close to them. There's no duty, no pretext, just...togetherness." "Well, which is it?" Ethan asks, frowning a bit in confusion. "Do you need someone or not? Do you even -want- someone?" He shakes his head, shifting a bit, as though preparing to stand again. "Look, I get it -- I'm not your type. I'm just a big, dumb musclehead whose idea of romance is feeling each other up in a dark corner somewhere. You want someone more like Oz, someone considerate and sensitive or whatever." Ryan rubs the back of his neck. "I'd like someone, even if I don't need someone. But I don't think you're dumb. If you weren't a considerate person, you wouldn't have stayed behind. And, you wouldn't have brought me tea and carrot sticks, which...thank you." Ryan smiles softly. "I don't think I really have a type, anyway. Well..." Perhaps he does? "Then what's the problem?" Ethan asks, almost putting a hand on Ryan's knee, but pulling it away at the last moment. "I'm not so bad to look at, am I? And okay, I come on a little strong. Or a lot strong. It's the werewolf in me, all aggressive. But that doesn't mean I hafta be rough or violent." He does touch Ryan then, gently running the back of his finger along Ryan's forearm. "I can be gentle. I can even learn to be romantic, if I had someone to guide me." Ryan doesn't move Ethan's hand away, or avoid contact with him. "I'm interested, so you don't have to come on at all," Ryan mentions softly. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I can sometimes be a bit reserved," he says in all seriousness. "It's hard for me to deal with strong emotions because I do deal with emotions." He realizes that this doesn't make sense, his toes wiggling as his face scrunches up in frustration. "I mean, because I am sensitive to the emotions of others. It makes it hard for me to sort out how I really think and feel about things." Ethan slides his fingers higher on Ryan's arm. "You're so adorable, you know that? I could eat you alive." He grins suddenly, eyes alight. "I won't though, don't worry." He leans in and presses a very soft kiss to Ryan's cheek, then stands up. "I really do need to go though. I have a couple pies in the oven I need to check on. But hey, maybe you and me can take a talk after supper. A nice, quiet walk in the moonlight?" Even if Ryan's smile is small, the room around him seems almost brighter. "Well, if you have to leave, then that is okay. I wouldn't want your delicious pies to burn. A walk does sound nice," he says with a sheepish smile, his cheeks a hint red. Ethan pauses, looking down at Ryan and grinning at the blush. He's more than a little tempted to kiss Ryan for real, but he doesn't want to undo any progress that's been made lately. "Cherry pies today," he says, reaching out to run his fingers over Ryan's hair. "Come down later, and I'll give you a slice. Just one though, don't want to spoil your dinner." Ryan strokes over Ethan's upper arm and nods. "That sounds nice. I'll definitely get a slice later," he says softly, munching on another carrot stick. "I probably should take care of some things, too. I'm...looking forward to our walk later," he says, his cheeks still red as he smiles to Ethan. Category:Log